My evil angel
by Bleedman-is-bomb
Summary: its finn's 17th birthday and he gets a shocking birthday surprise.
1. happy birthday

**My evil angel**

This is my first fan fiction plz read and comment.

Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time. I did get some ideas from Percy Jackson and the Olympians and do not own that either. (Thank you Rick Riordan.)

Chapter 1: Happy birthday

"Finn…. Fiiinnn…. Finn wake up man." I awoke to an enthusiastic Jake sitting on the foot of my bed. "Man… I thought you were gonna sleep forever." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Happy 17th birthday Finn" Jake said.

Then he held out his arms and in them was a bright blue package. I took it and unwrapped it. It was a super algebraic sword, the handle looked like diamonds and the blade was a shiny bronze color. "It's made from Celtic bronze which is almost indestructible, but that's not all press one of those buttons." Jake said with a huge smile on his face. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow but I did.

I pressed the button that looked like a lightning bolt and instantly my sword turned into a shiny bronze javelin, but I noticed that the tip had an electrical charge all around it. "Thanks man, this is frickin awesome" I said and hugged Jake. "It's also retractable, just touch the bottom and it turns into a pen, and click it to turn it back to a sword. But the last awesome thing about it is even if you lose it in battle it will always come back to your pocket." I looked stunned. "Wait how did you afford something this slamacow awesome?" I asked still stunned. "Well…" he said blushing. "I don't want to go into details but I got it from Choose Goose" he said slowly retreating to the stairs.

I pocketed my wicked pen/sword/spear thing. "Well you better get ready you don't want to be late for the candy fair… it starts in an hour" said Jake. "In an hour…. But that means its 10:30, I really slept that long?" I asked. "Yeah dude we were up almost all night protecting Lsp from Brad remember?" Jake said. "So I just let you sleep in, and from the looks of it you needed it."

I got up to change my clothes. Jake went downstairs to make me breakfast. I wore a black shirt and blue pants with my green backpack. I looked in the mirror in the bathroom, I looked a lot different from when I was 13, my muscles I worked so hard to get had finally developed so I was ripped, I grew a foot or two making me as tall as PB or Marceline (if she wasn't floating), and I had shorter hair, because it got to difficult to manage in the summer when I was sweaty all the time from my adventures. But no longer did I wear an awesome hat.

I went down stairs to get some food. Jake had made me some pancakes and eggs which I ate with super speed. "Slow down Finn, are you really that desperate to see PB" Jake teased. "No!" I said all defensive and I blushed which told him my real answer. "Dude it's ok you'll get to see your girlfriend" he said. "She's not my GF Jake you know that" I said kind of sad, because the spark between us got lost 4 years, ago after PB had just gotten turned back 18 after the Lich problem. We just didn't get along like we used to. We were still best friends but that's what it was from there on, FRIENDS. I got all depressed for the rest of breakfast. "So ready to get your party on Finn" Jake said hoisting me on to his back. "Yeah" I said and we set off.

Thanks for reading chapter 1 I promise it will get better. I will update soon if you guys like it. Plz be honest on your comments be as brutally honest as you want it will just make me a better writer, and so I know what to work on. If you have any suggestions on the next part I'll be happy to take them into account. :) PS I almost forgot to thank some people; these are the people who inspired me to write this. Vampshaddix, Neverthrive, stormthe, Ichiruki8, Xxcrimson-kunxX, kokodee, read-write-sleep-repeat, adventuretime regularshow MAD, SapphireHeartStrings, wolfgal 'n' foxgirl, guythatreads276, R.L BlackRose, BeckettWilliams, nekoangel1212, MaliceInlist, Nanami Nightmare, lalalawhatever, ShamelessHooligan, CardiffRift, MizukiLovesVocaloid, Jesse's dark heart, SayMyGoodbye, chibiwarrior, CrossCountryChick16, and poisonapple88 all of you have written one of my favorite stories. But a special thanks should go to purpledragon6 who not only writes fantastic stories but lifts everyone spirits by putting awesome comments on every story I've read, you totally rock.


	2. why now?

**My evil angel**

Thanks for the comments I will try to listen to you guys more often. (p.s. the whole deal with the pen is it was the most convenient object I could think of at the time because I had just gotten back from school, plus who really wants to lug around a sword all the time) so thanks for reading enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time.

Chapter 2: why now?

Jake and I raced to the candy kingdom for the candy fair. I was on Jakes back so I didn't have to run beside him the whole way. I was less sad now, so I decided to start up a conversation to pass the time.

"So, Jake are you looking forward to seeing the new Twilight movie?" I asked. (I do not own Twilight.)

"Sure I'm taking Lady to see it with me" He said.

We talked about that the movie for the rest of the walk. When we got to the outside of the kingdom there was a huge crowd of candy people waiting for are arrival anxiously. It was the whole kingdom celebrating the birthday of their hero, me.

"Happy birthday Finn" they all said in unison. Then they all started to cheer and bombard us before we were in the kingdom. PB was in the front of the crowd and looked the most excited to see us. She hugged us to death before saying hi.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Well I haven't…. I mean the kingdom hasn't seen you in forever and we missed you." She said looking more pink than usual. (Which is weird considering she's the bubblegum princess.) But I thought nothing of it at the time. Then somebody yelled something from the top of the tower but it was too loud to hear.

"Coming" said PB "Will you excuse me guys I have some business to attend to" she said. And with that she rushed off leaving us to mingle with the candy people, who were enjoying themselves.

"I wonder what that was all about… "Jake said. "Well I'm going to find lady" He said and my other friend left me too. I was thinking about totally ditching this party when I ran into LSP.

"Oh hi Finn thanks for protecting me from that psycho Brad I really lumpin appreciate it… and happy birthday" she said and she thrust a present into my arms. I unwrapped it. It was a cell phone. According to LSP it was a droid 2, which I have no idea what that means. (I do not own the title for droid 2.)

"Like I just can't believe you haven't had a cell phone this whole lumpin time" she said "So now I can just call you if I need help so you don't have to lumpin check up on me" she stated.

"Thanks LSP this is totally MATH" I said. Then I put it into my pack. We were in a long conversation about how to use a cell, by the time Jake came back I had just figure out how to browse the internet.

"You were gone for a really long time… did you find lady?" I asked. Then I noticed lipstick smudges on his jowls.

"Yup…. I did" He said then he blushed and giggles.

"Well…." I stopped talking because PB had just appeared at my side. "HI Peebles" I said. "What's up?" I asked.

"Finn could you come with me" she said with no expression on her face, (which bugged me) but I fallowed her. We went into the castle, up the stairs, and into her room. She sat me down on the bed and sat next to me.

"Are you ok p…" was all I had time to say before she attacked me with her lips. They tasted sweet like (you probably already guessed it) bubblegum. I enjoyed the moment for a good while before realizing something and pulled away.

"WTF" I said.

She looked at me with wanting eyes then gave me a pout and asked "what's wrong." As if she hadn't been oblivious every time I had feelings like this, as if the last 6 years had been a dream and we had done this all the time.

"what's wrong, I'll tell you what's wrong me having a crush on you for 2 years and you not noticing a lick of it, or the fact that when you're ready to be in a relationship with me it's all grab and go, well let me tell you that's not how it's going to work you had your chance 4 years ago, you should have taken me while you had the chance."

PB was staring at me with her mouth hanging open, then she looked like she was about to cry.

"B-But I thought th-this was what y-you always wanted." She sniffled.

"I thought so to but…." My thoughts trailed off, this really was what I always wanted, and it was true I still had feelings for the princess but there was one question that kept bugging me.

"Why now?" I said thinking out loud. I didn't notice I said anything until she said "what?"

"Why now?" I said this time meaning to speak out loud."

"What do you mean why now?" she asked frowning,

"Why did you choose now to love me?" Asked Finn.

"I don't know Finn something just came over me, I want you Finn, you and I were meant for each other" she said. Then she walked over to me and again pressed her lips on mine. I pushed her away with more force this time so she landed o the bed. This time she looked angry.

"How dare you turn down a princess" she yelled. "Guards arrest him, he assaulted me" and with those words five guards made of donuts came into the room. They tried to take me away but not without a fight. I took out my pen sword (which from now on I will call cha'lkina kia diama'nti which means/bronze and diamond in Greek) and started to beat down on the guards.

The first one charged at me and I took him down with a clothesline the neck. The second and third went from two opposite sides so I just jumped back and let them impale each other with their toothpick swords. The fourth, while I was distracted by two and three came from behind so I had barely been grazed by the toothpick on the cheek and shoulder. After that I simply cut him in half with a horizontal slice.

The last one stood on the other end of the room, but before he got the advance I turned cha'lkina kia diama'nti into a spear and threw it at him. He got gutted and stuck to the wall.

I turned to give a final scowl at Bubblegum then left to retreat to my warm and cozy bed where I would hope to soon forget this whole day at the candy fair.


	3. a kiss from a queen

**My evil angel**

Thank you guys for reading my fiction to be honest I thought that there would be a lot less people who like it. A big thanks to Neverthrive for giving me tips on writing and correcting me. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time.

Chapter 3 A kiss from a queen

So there I lay, face down on my bed at the tree house just thinking to myself. Why now? (Flash back)

"I don't know Finn something just came over me, I want you Finn, you and I were made for each other"

Those words meant nothing to me. And yet they meant everything. I didn't want are relationship to start that way…. Or end either. After thinking for a while I sat up when I heard a sound from the kitchen. So I went to investigate. I walked into the kitchen and someone was looking through the fridge. I didn't recognize them until they said "oh hi Finn."

I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Hi Marceline" I said with an unamused tone.

"Happy birthday" she said with a grin on her face. She had taken some strawberries from the fridge, floated to the couch, and started to eat them. Then she patted the couch cushion next to her as a motion to sit down next to her. I walked over and plopped myself down on the couch helping myself to the strawberries.

"What's wrong Finn" she asked with a concerned look on her face. I don't know how but she could always tell when I was upset. "And while you're explaining that explain why you aren't at the candy fair with Bonnibelle" she added reluctantly.

I knew I could trust Marceline so I told her the whole story with every detail. When I was done she sat there thinking about something, she looked back at me. Then she grabbed me by the wrists, flew me up the stairs to my room, and sat me down on the bed.

"Wait here I got something that will cheer you up" she said sounding excited. I waited for a while then she came back with a present in her hands. "Open it" she said. It was a long rectangular cardboard box. I picked up the box and it was kind of heavy. I set it on my bed then took the lid off. It was an electric guitar. (The only reason I know the difference between an electric and an acoustic is Marceline taught me.) With an amp and everything.

"It's for when you come over and want to jam" she said blushing slightly. But not as much as when I hugged her, then her face turned the color of the strawberries we were eating.

"If you want I could teach you to play a little before Jake comes home and has a fit" she said then cracked another grin.

"Sure I would like that" I said. So she taught me what she new (which was a lot) and by the time Jake came home we had already written a song. And it goes like this.

I can't escape this hell  
>So many times i've tried<br>But i'm still caged inside  
>Somebody get me through this nightmare<br>I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal<br>(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
>(I can't escape myself)<br>So many times i've lied  
>(So many times i've lied)<br>But there's still rage inside  
>Somebody get me through this nightmare<br>I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal<p>

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
>I can't control myself<br>Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
>I can't escape this hell<p>

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal I have become)

No one will ever change this animal I have become  
>Help me believe it's not the real me<br>Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
>Help me believe it's not the real me<br>Somebody help me tame this animal  
>(This animal I have become)<p>

Jake came home four hours after I had left the candy fair, not that I minded, I really liked spending time with Marceline. But when Jake got home he freaked out.

"Dude wherev you been we've bee looking for you forever" he said. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, he was drunk. I could hear it in his speech too. So Marceline and I dragged Jake up the stairs and put him in bed. When Jake was sound asleep we decided to go over to Marceline's house instead so we could keep playing our music. We got to her house and instead of playing our instruments we sat on her comfy couch (I had persuaded her when I was 15 or so to get rid of the hard one) and watched a cheesy horror movie about a British taxi.

When the movie was over I told her "I should probably head back before Jake notices I'm gone."

"It's ok, you can stay here" she said and ran upstairs. When she came back she had a pillow and a blanket for me. Then she pulled out the couch which converts into a bed and set it for me.

"You know you really didn't have to do this" I said.

"Well it's your birthday so I thought I would do something nice for a change… (I grinned slightly) but don't expect the same treatment tomorrow" she said. Then she went to get into her pajamas. When she came back down she was in a white tank top that showed the top part of her cleavage and black fluffy pants with bats at the ankles.

"Are you tired?" she asked.

"Not really… do you want to watch another movie?" I asked.

"Sure why not" she said. Then she put in a random movie from the shelf in the living room, and sat down on the bed with me, her head rested on my chest. I wasn't really into the movie, I was to busy with an idea in my head.

"Hey Marcie, what time is it?" I asked.

"11:52" she said "why"

"So it's still my birthday?" I asked.

"Yes" she said growing more impatient "What does this have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Well could I ask you for one more present?" I asked.

"Why not" she said. "What do you want?"

"I want you not to get mad" I said.

"Ok" She said.

"Promise" I said.

"Promise" she said.

And with those words I turned her around so she was facing me and kissed her lips. I thought she was going to pull away, but she embraced me closer and we both were enjoying an unexpected moment of happiness. But that kiss must have drained all the energy out of us and we fell asleep her in my arms.

Thanks for reading my latest chapter, I will try to get some more action in there for you action fans. again give me pointers on stuff i can do to improve the story and if you have any personal opinions don't be afraid to shoot me a private message.


	4. jake the dog's spying ears

**My evil angel**

Chapter 4: Jake the dog's spying ears

Jake's POV

I woke up with a major hangover. I sat up in my dresser drawer and rubbed my eyes, then looked I looked at my clock. It was 9:40 in the morning.

"Good morning Finn" I said. Then I looked at Finn's bed and noticed he wasn't there. "Oh man me and Lady had the best time we've had in months. It was so fun. But I don't even remember how I got home." I got up and went downstairs to take something for my headache and get some coffee. After I did that I looked for Finn but didn't see him any were and I got all worried. Then my memory slowly came back. I got home last night Marceline was here with Finn and they were playing music. I sipped my coffee and relaxed.

"Ok so he just spent the night at Marceline's house." Then I took another sip of coffee before fully realizing what I had just said. My eyes shot open.

"Omg he spent the night at Marceline's house. This is bad. What if something bad happened?" I could feel it in my gut that something bad had happened, I just don't know what. After I finished my coffee I set out to the vampire's cave.

Finn's POV

I woke up groggy and sore. That lumpy couch bed didn't allow a good night's sleep. But that wasn't the only thing; asleep in my arms was a smiling Marceline. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep a decided not to wake her up but instead I carried her to her to her bed. I put her down and covered her up. I was just about to leave when she grabbed my arm and I jumped.

"Wait Finn, come lay down with me." I didn't know how to react to what she just said so I did the first thing that popped into my head and went to lay with the Marcie. I got under the covers and she nestled up beside me and hugged my body, then we went back to sleep. This was one of the last moments of bliss I had for a long time.

Jake's POV

I entered the cave that smelled of death and mold. I saw Marceline's house and jogged up to the door. I knocked on the door but no one answered. I knocked again and again no answer. So I decided to look through the window. All I saw was a messy pull out couch with pillows and blankets thrown everywhere. "I really hope Finn didn't do what it looks like." I disregarded the thought. Finn would never do anything like that, he's way too innocent. But even if he did it wouldn't be with Marceline. I hoped. I walked in the house. As soon as I did I heard noise from upstairs and I went to investigate. It was sadly from her room. Even though the worst had probably already happened I listened through the door.

"Give it back Marcie." Finn said.

"Too late once you give it to someone, that's it you can never get it back, that's the rules."

"But I didn't give it to you; you took it from me, which is cheap. If you would have asked I would have gave it to you."

"Oh really as long as I would have asked" said Marcie inquisitively.

"Yep"

"And you never thought about giving it to bubblegum?"

"Well I did this one time when we were up in her room and she started to talk about stuff like that…."

"I don't want to know the details."

"OK"

I heard a cluttered sound like clanking glass and a muffled fall. After what I heard I had no doubt what they had done. I had heard enough after I heard a moan. I opened the door to find Finn on top of Marceline on the bed. Hearing things is one thing but seeing them unfold before your eyes is completely different.

"Oh hi Jake" Finn said awkwardly." We were uh….."

"Save your breath I heard the whole thing" I said "How could you do that….. With that." I said pointing a finger at Marceline. Then I stormed off.

Finn's POV/10 minutes before jakes outburst.

I woke up smiling but frowned when I saw no Marcie in my arms. Then she came into the room with a smile on her face.

"Good morning sunshine" she said in a teasing voice.

"Hi Marcie" I said smiling. "So I think it's time to talk."

"Ok what do you want to talk about" But she knew all too well what I wanted to talk about. Then both are smiles disappeared.

"Ok so here's the thing don't get mad at me Ok" she said "But I think I'm in love with you."

"Wow that's a lot to take in Marcie; I don't know what to say."

"You dork you are suppose to tell me how you feel about me." She said that with a hopeful smile.

"I honestly don't know what I'm feeling; I kissed you last night because I saw it in your eyes, your wanting. I can't tell you it didn't feel right cause then I would be lying to you but… then she kissed me. It wasn't long but the passion in the room sparked.

"Yes" I said when we were done kissing.

"What?" she said.

"Yes, I love you too" I said. She jumped for joy. Then grabbed me, flew up, twirled around, plopped down on the bed with me in her arms.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah kind of. Want to go get breakfast, I'll make it." I said.

So we went down stairs, I made breakfast, we ate but she went upstairs before me. I went up there to discover her going through my pack.

"WTF!" I said. And in her hand was my rare vintage comic I found exploring Ooo.

"I already knew you had this, I just wanted to see it, and it's pretty cool." She said still examining it.

"Give it back Marcie"

"Too late once you give it to someone, that's it you can never get it back, that's the rules"

"But I didn't give it to you; you took it from me, which is cheap. If you would have asked I would have gave it to you."

"Oh really as long as I would have asked"

"Yep"

"And you never thought about giving it to bubblegum"

"Well I did this one time when we were up in her room and she started to talk about stuff like that…"

"I don't want to know the details"

"Ok"

Then I lunged for my comic, tripped over some glass bottles and landed right on top of Marcie. I tried to grab it but missed and moaned, then Jake walked in at the walked in at the worst possible moment.

"Oh hi Jake." I said. "We were uh…."

"Save your breath I heard the whole thing." "How could you do that….with that?" He pointed a finger at Marcie. Then he stormed off.

"Jake wait." I ran after him but Marcie blocked my way.

"Wait Finn." "Not now Marcie" I said and shrugged her off to chase my best friend.


	5. apologies,lovers,and one awesome hat

**My evil angel**

READ THIS- SO THERE was this jerk (not gonna name names Snoopy100) who commented on my stealing the whole pen sword from Percy Jackson, yes I did, but I explained this in the first chapter's comments by me. So here's a warning: READ BEFORE YOU COMMENT thank you.

I am glad you all liked my 4th chapter. It was hard to think of an original scenario for a miscommunication. Just for all my readers hears what I was going to do.

(I went up stairs and saw Marcie digging through my bag. In her hand was a treasure that I found exploring Ooo. It was a Pokémon card whatever that is. And it had a name I can't pronounce but I know it started with the letter V.

Finn: "Give me back my V card" (input laugh here) and then the conversation goes on the same way but I decided not to do that at the last second, anyway enjoy. And tell me which way you would have preferred.

Chapter 5: Apologies, lovers, and one awesome hat.

I ran out of Marcie's house (wanting to stay) to catch up to my best friend. Because he could move a lot faster than me it, I did not catch up until he was in the tree house. When he went in he locked the door so I had to climb in from the window in our room. There he sat, on the bed crying for reasons unknown to me.

I walked over to him and sat next to him. I tried to embrace him with a warm hug but he shoved me off.

I got really pissed off.

"What the hell is your problem" I screamed.

"Well my best friend, who I've known sense he was born, lost his V-card to a vampire lady that I didn't even know he had feelings for other than friends." He said turning his back to me and crossing his arms.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh really Finn, don't act all innocent now, I heard you and Marcie talking about it in your room, but if that's not enough I walk in to you trying to do it again… well that won't happen again because you're not leaving again unless your with me." He said.

I thought about my conversation with Marcie then about what Jake had said. When I finally got what Jake thought we did I almost died laughing.

"What's so funny Finn" he asked sounding less mad.

Oh….My….God….. You thought me and Marcie had… At this point I was laughing so hard my face turned red. After about 6 minutes I regained my composure and told Jake what happened. (But not the whole part of the story where Marcie and I kissed because I didn't want to have him worry about it really happening), just the misunderstood parts.

He blushed for thinking so pervertedly and not thinking a different story to the whole problem.

So just for snapping at me for no reason he let me go out and have fun. But first he told me to go to Marcie's cave and apologize for him. I went to her cave and apologized for him like he said to do. Then we made out again and hung out trying to think of a new song to play. So far we have only got the beat down.

Then the sun went down and we went out to have a blast. We hung out the whole night pulling pranks on people and beating up villains, and again I slept over but this time we slept in her bed. We laid down; she wrapped her arms around me, and kissed my neck. I let out the tiniest moan I could but apparently she heard it because she grinned evilly and continued.

God it felt so good, but I couldn't do it, especially after what happened today. I didn't want to tell Jake what we didn't do then go behind him and do it, I wasn't like that. So I summoned all the will power I had and removed her sweet lips from my neck.

"What's wrong Finn, I know you want to." She said biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah, I do... (Then she started to kiss my neck again, and I pushed her away again.) but I can't especially after what happened this morning." I said. It was so hard to fight my urge I had to get up and leave the room. After that I slept downstairs on the lumpy couch/mattress hoping that one day I wouldn't have to hold back.

That night I had the weirdest dream ever. First a unicorn came to help me because I had gotten my legs chopped off. He made my legs gummy like gummy bears or worms. After that I went to Marcie's house to find Jake making out with her.

"How could you Jake" I said. And I broke down in to tears.

Then last I was walking in the middle of a forest when I heard a sound like a crunching twig. I turned around and was face to face with princes bubblegum, and then I felt a sharp pain in my gut and looked down. In my gut I saw a 3 inch long knife with lots of blood. Then she turned around and ran out of the woods leaving me to die.

I woke up from my dream sweating buckets. Then I checked my gut, it was perfectly normal. I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't so I went up to bed with Marcie. And she was happy about that because as soon as I got in bed I felt to cold lips on my neck. But I just accepted it and fell back asleep with my lover.

When I woke up in the morning and went to brush my teeth, I noticed a big hicky on my neck.

"Great how am I going to cover that up?" I said, but I had an idea.

I reached through my pack and got out my old hat. I hadn't worn this thing in like 2 years now. I thought it would be too small but it was still a perfect fit. I went down stairs to a cooking Marcie making strawberry pancakes.

"Good morning Finn, I made breakfast, and what is up with your hat?" She asked. So I simply lifted the right side of the hat revealing my hicky and she understood.

"So what happens when Jake finds out about us?" she asked with a serious look on her face.

"I guess he'll just have to face facts that we love each other and nothing can change that" I said.

But I had no idea how wrong that sentence was, because things were rising in the land of Ooo I just was to love struck to notice. Even if I would have noticed back then it would have been too late.

Thanks for reading chapter 5. I will try to do at least one chapter a week if not more like this week. (I've been on a frickin roll!) . Thanks again and comment.


	6. don't think i forgot

**My evil angel**

To snoopy100/theflyingkoala Sorry for calling you out in my story. Glad we got things straightened out. P.S. to Wolfgal 'n' foxgirl your story is super Epic. For all of my readers who love suspense and Finnceline check this story out. Cody.

Chapter 6: don't think I forgot

This morning over breakfast Marcie and I decided I would tell Jake about are relationship because he was going to find out sooner or later. And it would be best if he didn't find out the same way that he completely embarrassed himself yesterday.

So I finished breakfast, kissed Marcie on the cheek, and ran out the door to Jake and my tree house. I got to the house and it was empty. No sign of life anywhere.

"Jake, Jaakkee, come on man not funny" I said with a look of stubbornness on my face.

"Beemo, come here" I said. And Beemo walked slowly down the stairs.

"Hi Finn I haven't seen you in forever, do you want to play me" Beemo said hopefully.

"Sorry Beemo, I'm too busy, have you seen Jake?"

"He just left, there's a note on the table for you."

"Thanks Beemo, I promise I will play you later."

I went to investigate the table and sure enough there was a note and this is what it said.

_Dear Finn,_

_I went out with Lady Rainicorn to see the Twilight movie I told you we were going to see, but I didn't think you would mind considering you were hanging out with__ Marcie__, honestly I can't help thinking something's up between you two. Only because you are spending so much time with her. Anyway will talk about it when I get home._

_Your best bro, Jake._

_P.S. I will be home at 7:00p.m. Sharp._

That's great, that means I can go back to Marceline's and…. I smiled devilishly and set off to my girlfriend's house. Running as fast as I could (which probably wasn't the greatest idea) and got to her house in a matter of minutes. I pounded on the door repeatedly until there was an answer.

"What!" Marcie said when she opened the door. "Oh hi Finn" she invited me in. "So how did the talk with Jake go?" she asked hopeful.

"He wasn't home so I came back here" I said with a malicious smile. "So what do you want to do" I scooted closer to her and I think she got the idea because she scooted closer to me too.

"I don't know but I'm feeling… twisted" She said and smiled back with an equally lustful smile. Then we worked are way over to each other, hip to hip and are lips touched, and are tongues battled each other in the middle. But not feeling satisfied we continued shifting positions and working are way up the stairs to Marcie's room. She threw me on the bed then climbed up and straddled me. Then our tongues met again and we started stripping. First came my top, stuck to it was my hat. Then hers. She was wearing a black bra with purple polka dots. Then came my pants and then hers. And so on. Then there was a lot of moaning and sweating and fun.

(After the fact) we lay in bed, my hands behind my head, and her arms around my mid-section. She had fallen asleep by now so I didn't bother her. But I lay there thinking to myself, then I smiled. Not realizing it this whole time it seems really stupid. Marceline. She is the love of my life, but how come I didn't figure this out years ago. So that is why I sat up thinking, and I couldn't make myself give me the answer. Then Marcie woke up and looked ready for round two.

"This is going to be a long night" I said in my head smiling.

NOW FINALLY THE REASON THAT THE TITLE OF THE CHAPTER IS WHAT IT IS.

Mystery hooded deep voice person's P.O.V

I walked up to the doors of the castle and slid in silent as the night. No need to knock, when you're a wanted criminal that is the least of your worries. I shuffled my way up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come iiinnn" the voice on the other side of the door rang. So I went in to see a lady sitting on the bed made of chocolate. She was wearing a red bra and panties that were covered sloppily by a pink robe. She walked over to me and dropped some thing in my hand. It was heavy I opened the little bag to find 17 gold pieces in it.

"Will that be enough" she asked with a distressed tone.

"More than enough" I said smirking. "You sure you want this done sugar queen, you seem to nice to mess up someone's life that bad." I asked just to be sure she wasn't going to get cold feet.

"Yes get it done slow and painful" she said.

"Ok as you wish, just sign this contract, that states I cannot stop until the deed is done… that means no cold feet." I said hoping she knew the severity of her actions.

She nodded, so I asked her to hold out her hand and roll up her sleeve. She did as I said. Then I took out a quill with a steel edge and poked her vain with it. Her blood dripped on to the paper and the deal was done.

"I will start right now" I said and left with a snap of my fingers. I left her there to think over her actions and to go and kill my next target… MARCELINE.

Thanks for reading my next chapter. You probably already guessed that the deal maker was bubblegum but the assassin will not be revealed until later. Thanks for reading goodbye.


	7. confessions of a teenage Finn

**My evil angel**

I swear to God I came up with this assassin idea before me-mow. And the assassin is not me-mow.

Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time

Chapter 7: The spy/confessions of a teenage Finn

I felt renewed when I woke up this morning. Which was the exact opposite of how I should have felt because I had only gotten 2 hours of sleep. Marcie had worn me ragged, doing everything we could do in that night, and I mean everything. I put a devilish smile on my face, but it soon turned to a look of bliss when my Marcie woke up.

"Wow Finn" she said smiling a tired smile then stretching and yawning. "That was amazing, I have never actually done anything… like that." She smiled again but with more awareness. Then she frowned. "Oh my God Finn get out of my room!" she screamed and started to hit me with the pillow next to her.

"Why the change of heart Marcie" I said with a smirk that told her I wanted more.

"Not now Finn maybe later, but I have company coming over and I don't want you here to…" her voice trailed off as if considering her options.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Adventure time" I said with confidence.

"No Finn this is serious what's the time."

"Chill Marcie it's only 9:30."

"9:30 that means he will be hear in 30 minutes." She said with a groan in protest.

"Wait, what do you mean he?" I asked not even trying to hide my jealousy.

"My dad. He's coming over to visit today from the Nightosphere." She said. "And sense you guys don't see eye to eye, It would be best if you left" she said in a mellow tone.

"But Marcie I want to stay here with you. Your dad will have to except the fact that we are dating and can't stop it." I said with a grin of confidence.

"He could kill you" she said exclaiming a point I had already thought over, but saw no reason he would crush his daughters love. Because that would scar her for a human life amount of time.

So I simply said, "I don't think he would."

"Finn just do me this favor" she pleaded.

Not wanting to have our first fight, I evacuated her house with a kiss, a hug, and a groan of displeasure. The walk back was insignificant. I ran onto a strange man who seemed to be in a hurry.

He was wearing a dark green hood/robe. He also had gloves on his hands with sharp ends. He seemed alarmed when he ran into me, and ran off as quick as he had appeared. Five seconds later I looked back to see where he was heading to but he was gone.

I made it home and my "late night" was kicking in. I was so tired I was going to pass out where I was. I opened the door and Jake was there with lady Rainicorn and PB.

"Finn, what the heck man" he said with a more worried than mad look. "We thought something had happened to you."

"Naw man, I just had a late night with Marcie" I said trying to stay standing. PB scoffed when I said Marcie. If anyone knew what was going on between us, it was PB out of shear jealousy. "Can I just head up to bed, I'm really tired?" I asked yawning.

"Jeez I can tell you sure look beet, what did you do last night?" he asked.

"I will tell you when I wake up, but for now know this, I lost something and I found something."

PB's eyes turned bloodshot at these words and she stormed out of the tree house.

"Naneun gongju wiju ui munjega mwonji bol geoya" lady said to Jake then she left.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said she's going to see what's wrong with princess bubblegum" He said. "Finn, get some sleep then we will talk about your… late night."

Mysterious hooded man's POV

Oh man, that was a close call with the human kid. I hope he didn't see where I was going. Then I climbed up the nearest tree to Marceline's house and took out a pair of see through binoculars, I got from equipment vault back at HQ.

I looked in through to the living room and saw Marceline and the demon king, Marceline's dad.

Then I took out my walkie-talkie and called my back up. "Fanger there is a job to be done come in" I said in to it.

"Copy this is Fanger what is my assignment" said a voice out of the walkie.

"I need you to keep tabs on a Finn the human; he lives in the middle of Verdant Plains in a tree house with his dog that has magical stretchy powers. Make sure he does not go anywhere near Red Rock Cliff because that is where my target is."

"Ok my orders are clear Fanger out, and good luck Bloodclaw" the person said then the mike cut.

I will have to wait for the king to leave to eliminate her.

Finn's POV

I woke up with Jake sitting on the edge of my bed. What the hell? I thought because he was examining me.

"Ok Finn tell me what happened at Marceline's house." He said with force.

"Jeez man let me wake up first" I said, sat up, rubbed my eyes, then began to explain. THE TRUTH.

"Ok Jake you know you're my best friend right?" I asked.

"Just get to the point" he said sounding agitated.

"Ok the day before you were spying on me and Marcie something did happen" I said. "Marcie and I kissed, but it felt right you know." When I said that he looked shocked, but not mad.

"Go on." He said with an expression I couldn't read.

"But we didn't have sex… until last night" I said with a nervous smile.

"Uh huh… so is that it? You guys are a couple then?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess we are" I said as if realizing it for the first time. Then Jake did the unexpected. He grabbed me, lifted me off the bed, and hugged me really hard.

"I'm so happy for you Finn" he said. "You're finally turning into a man."

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"Mad, why would I be mad dude?"

"Well I know you guys don't get along that well so I kept it a secret."

"No dude I'm the opposite of mad, in fact we should invite Marcie over right now."

"We can't she's hanging out with her dad."

"Wait you guys were doing that all night? Is that why you were so tire when you got home?"

"Yes Jake, but I don't feel like talking about my private life with you" I said blushing and turning the color of ketchup.

"Ok if you say so" he said shrugging his shoulders.

We both hung out the rest of the night like we hadn't done in forever. Then around 8:30 we heard a distinctive noise outside the tree house. It was a rustling sound. We went to investigate. In a shrub in the front yard was a person. There were rocks next to her body and bruises on her face. She was wearing a gray hood/robe like the guy I had ran into today. She had red hair and blue eyes. She looked human but that wasn't possible.

She was asleep, or unconscious. We took her in side and laid her on my bed. She didn't wake up until 3:00 in the morning. We were still up looking out for her. She woke up dazed and confused, not knowing what to do. We let her calm down before we bombarded her with questions. I sat on the edge of the bed staring at her.

"Hi, my name is Finn, what's yours" I asked.

"My name?" "It is not important." She said in a mellow voice. "I should not be here I need to leave, and the Wild Kingdom sends its regards."

And with those words she sprung up from the bed, jumped off the wall, kicked off my face, and attempted to jump out the window. But Jake made his hand big and blocked the open window.

She did a double take, kicked off of Jake's hand, turned in the air and shot an arrow from out of nowhere.(somehow we missed a large bow and quiver on her back covered by the hood.)

Jake removed his hand from the way before getting shot. Then she again kicked off my bed, pulled out two green tipped stilettos (knives) and headed for the window. This time no one tried to stop her.

Green hooded girl's POV

I jumped out of the window and landed on my feet. Then I turned around and headed up the tree house and hung under the loose tile on the space right below Finn's room. I felt my head and it had lumps from the rocks that fell. I will stay here for now but no more sleep.

Finn's POV

"Who was that chick Jake?" I asked.

"I have no idea dude" he said.

"Let's go and look up the Wild Kingdom that she mentioned, it seems kind of important."

Green hooded girl's POV

"Come in Bloodclaw, this is Fanger with the report." I said.

"Finally, what took you so long?" he said.

"Never mind that just know you're clear to take out your target Finn the human is immobile for a while" I said with a grin.

"Keep up the good work, Bloodclaw out."


	8. reapearence

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! I have been really really bad about updating this story and I feel like a dick. None of my team mates are longer working on stories with me so it is all good. You have a right to be pissed at me for not updating in almost a year, but I swear to you I have really good reasons. This chapter WILL be good! P.S. When these other two stories are done, I will make more, and hopefully I will not be such a procrastinator.**

Chapter 8: reappearance

Finn's POV

So we went to bed after the surprise from the mysterious girl who had attacked us, but we made sure to lock the window in case she had decided to finish us off.

"Ok Finn, goodnight, try to get some sleep, I know you didn't last night." Jake said, making me blush and I threw a pillow at him.

"Whatever man, night." I said with a smile on my face.

I fell asleep and had weird dreams, again. I was at the Candy Kingdom in Princess Bubblegum's room, she was sitting on her bed wearing a pink robe that was loosely on her body, and she was talking to someone. That man I saw in the forest! The one who had been in a hurry. They were talking but I couldn't hear a single word. He had made her sign a contract or something like that. Then he left.

After that Peppermint Butler came into the room saying something urgent, she had a smirk on her face and then looked at me. She walked over calmly to me and whispered serenely in my ear "time to die" then she stuck a knife in my gut.

I woke up gasping for air, and clutching my gut. I looked at the clock, 5:30.

"Second time" I whispered to myself. "I think I need to check on her"

I fell back asleep, luckily with no dreams this time. I got up at 9:30 at shook Jake.

"Hey, Jake, JAKE!" I said.

"Yeah, yeah, what?" he asked.

"I got to go do something ok?"

"Yeah, sure whatev…" he mumbled. Then he turned over and went back to sleep.

So I got myself dressed in my casual outfit of blue jeans and a blue shirt, I put on my hat for extra awesomeness (and partial luck because I'm going to need it) and headed to the Candy Kingdom for the first time in a couple of days.

It was different since the last time I saw it, like a depression swept over the town and it lost its colorful glow it radiated before. It was extremely quiet and no was outside of their houses, which was odd because the Candy Kingdom is one of the most active of the kingdoms.

I walked to the front doors of the castle in an awkward silence and knocked with the giant butterscotch knocker. No answer. I knocked a second time. Still no answer. Then I opened the door a crack and peeked my head in. No one was in the main hall so I walked right in.

I slowly walked up the stairs and heard distant chattering, but I couldn't make out what the people were saying. I knew from the voices it was Princess Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler. I got up the spiral stairs faster than I expected myself to. I had almost ran into the door, but I backed up and knocked.

I heard shuffling from the other side of the door and then a semi-sweet "come iiinnn". I opened the door and found Bubblegum sitting in a chair tilting back on the back two legs of it, holding herself up by one of the posts of her bed. She took one unamused look at me and said the strangest thing.

"Oh, hey Finn" In a completely normal tone like I just hadn't visited in a while and she was looking forward to my arrival.

"Hi" I said back, still a little skeptical.

"Well don't just stand there come in" she said, then she got up pushed out the chair, put it under the desk next to her bed, and plopped down on her bed. Then she patted the spot next to her. I moved slowly in her direction.

"You're acting pretty strange for someone who seemed pretty pissed off ant me a couple of a day ago." I said with a very small smirk on my face. "This isn't an attempt to kill me is it?"

After I said that, she laughed like I had told the best joke in the world, then she looked at me with a sincere look and patted the spot next to her.

Then I gave in and walked over there. I plopped my but right next to her and gave her a hug. A very brief but loving hug.

"You know…" I said after releasing her. "I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore."

"Yeah well, remember when you turned me green" she said with a semi- serious tone. "That was way worse" she said, and we both smiled. "Anyway, I shouldn't have attacked you with those guards."

Then there was a long awkward silence in the room.

"So then, are you still mad at Marcie…I mean Marceline?" I asked. She flinched slightly at her name, and then nodded.

"Ye…Yeah, I guess I don't have anything to be angry about." She said, and then she looked off into space.

"So… you want to hang out?" I asked, hoping for some time to get the weird out of my system.

"No… I'm sorry, I don't think I can." She said. "But maybe later today, let's say 7:00o'clock?"

"Sounds good!" I said with a grin on my face.

Then I left the castle feeling ten times better.

Princess Bubblegum's POV

Finn had just left my chambers and I felt a little better, but then I remembered that I had a job to do. So I took out a piece of paper and a sharp quill and pricked my finger. Then I started to write on the paper.

"He came here, just like you said he would." I wrote in my blood. "We are hanging out at 7:00o'clock so I need to relay to you with further instructions."

As soon as I was done writing, the blood disappeared into the paper. And about one minute later there was in in the paper it said "Good work in luring him in, your new mission is to keep him busy for 3 hours. I don't care what you do as long as you stay away from red rock cliffs ok?"

"Ok" I wrote.

"Excellent, the job will be done by tomorrow." He wrote back. "Bloodclaw out."

"This is great" I thought to myself. Then I sniffed the air and then sniffed myself. Uh, I need to get ready though, because in a couple of hours Finn and I will be cool as cucumbers, and that dreaded blood sucker will be dead.

**So y'all go ahead and tell me what you think. I hope it's the chapter you've been waiting for. If not, more is coming a lot sooner this time. I will try to update weekly. The max will be two weeks. Thanks!**

**P.S. Also something to keep in mind, I do have two stories to write so plz be patient.**

**Cody**


	9. Keep him alive

**So for any of you who care, I deleted my other story because the concept was not complete and shit. But it will give me more time to work on this story and my other story (which I am really excited for!).**

**Really quickly off the subject shit. How many of you who are writers listen to music when you write? And if you do who do you listen to? Write your answer in the review plz.**

**So yeah, hit me up with questions, review or I'll kill you, blah blah blah, bullshit bullshit bullshit.**

Chapter 9: Keep him alive

Finn's POV

I got back to the tree fort at about 10:30 and sat down to eat breakfast. Jake was making bacon-pancakes for me like he sometimes does; he said it was for the special occasion of us becoming closer friends. Although I had no idea what he was talking about.

I began to poke at the pancakes on my plate because they weren't as good as Marcie's, then that reminded me that I need to go and check up on my favorite vampire queen. So I horked down the food on my plate and rushed out of the door with a salute-like goodbye to me brother.

Fanger's POV

The human boy rushed out of the door so fast I almost missed him. I knew he was on his way to the destination I was supposed to keep him away from, and I couldn't let that happen. So I jumped down from my perch and followed him for some time. We couldn't have been walking more than 20 minutes before he noticed me staking him. He turned to me and started shouting. "Hey, you!" he screamed, slowly making his way over to me. "Why can't you leave me alone?" "And why are you following me?"

Then he started gaining speed, moving faster and faster toward me. When he got about a couple of inches away he stopped, and looked at me. "I just want to talk to you" he said, I could see the plea in his face. I rejected his offer and started to walk away knowing that it would royally piss him off.

Finn's POV

I gave that bitch a chance to explain herself, but know I was pissed. She had attacked me the night before and now this? She could at least put up a good fight. So i pulled my pen out of my pocket aimed it at her legs then clicked the button that looked like a net, hoping to trap her to question her. The pen instantly transformed into a net launcher and sprung at her before she had the chance to get more than 12 feet away.

She fell to the ground. Then she turned to me and smirked, took out a knife and cut the net that bound her. She had started to come toward me very slowly, knife in hand, looking extremely dangerous. I had looked onto the handle of the net launcher and saw a button that looked like an arrow and pressed it. The launcher turned into a crossbow already loaded with a bolt.

I aimed at her gut and shot. She cut the arrow out of the air and it landed in the ground next to her. The crossbow reloaded itself, and I shot again. This time she turned her body and let it pass with ease. The bow reloaded again, but not in time for me to use it for the third time, because she had grabbed the wooden front and put it up into the air. I had fired and the arrow went into the air somewhere.

I kicked her in the gut to get her off my weapon; I quickly changed it to the sword form and charged at her, thrusting with a lot of power. She leaned back, kicked the blade up into the air, and caught it in her right hand. Then she threw her knife in her left hand up and caught it to make it face the ground. She waved her hand the tip of her fingers toward her as if to say come and get it.

I charged at her, shoulder out in front of me, to see if I could knock her down. She side-stepped me and cut the back of my legs with her knife. That made me mad. I ran fast at her, she looked ready to cut me up again, but I took to the ground and kicked her in the shin to knock her off balance. She was surprised by this and landed on her hands dropping the weapons she was holding.

I grabbed my sword and put it to her throat before she could get up, forcing her back to ground.

The arrow that had been shot earlier came down finally, and hit me right in the back. I fell to the ground hard, and had the wind knocked straight out of my lungs. Then the last thing I remember was that the girl got up and wrapped me in her cloak/hood thing she was wearing.

Fanger's POV

I wrapped him up as best I could, but the blood wouldn't stop coming out.

"Bloodclaw come in, we have an emergency!"

"What is it Fanger, I'm busy."

"Is my target supposed to stay alive?"

"Yes, or else we don't get paid, any other stupid questions?"

"He's been shot!"

"What, how?"

"He tried to interrogate me and we fought and he shot a crossbow bolt and…"

"It's ok, just stay calm, where is he shot?"

"The back."

"Ok, just try and stop the blood flow, I will be there soon, where are you?"

"The middle of the glades"

"KEEP HIM ALIVE"

**So what did ya'll think of the new chapter? I hope you like it! Read, review, favorite, other shit you might do with my story. Ok and try to answer the question in the bold above ok? Thanks for all the support that I've been getting and my new story is coming out soon. BYE!**


	10. getting back in the groove

**I have no excuse, I get it. I have failed as an author to not see my readers happy and that really bugs me. You all are thinking "wow really, look at this guy, he hasn't updated since 2012 and he thinks he's cool." I feel like a real dickhead. So to make up for the lost times this shall be my longest chapter ever. I shall finish this story this month and also start a new better story this month. I hope you guys will be happy. **

Chapter 10: Getting back in the groove

Fanger's POV

The human boy would not stop bleeding. I wrapped him up as best I could and picked him up. I had to get him somewhere where we could operate on him and fast. At that moment my partner showed up.

"What should we do with him, he can't die or we won't get the rest of our money, and worse…"

"I know what will happen." He said grimly. "So we're just going to have to take him home."

"But only members are allowed at HQ." I said worriedly.

"Well it's either this, or the alternative." He said looking at me with dark eyes.

"Ok let's get him out of here."

And with that Bloodclaw reached into him pocket and pulled out a sapphire colored pearl the size of a gumball and smashed it on the ground. Then a giant bubble came from the pearl and engulfed us. After about 4 seconds Bloodclaw popped the bubble and we were standing in the front room of our house.

"Thank goodness, I thought we were going to have to carry him." I said happily and dropped him on the ground.

"Be careful you nitwit!" shouted Bloodclaw as he rushed over, picked up the human boy, and laid him down on our table.

"No don't put him there, you'll get blood all over my new wooden table!" I pouted to my partner.

"Would you wish us a swift death instead? Because that is what will happen if we cannot aid in his recovery!" he yelled at me while turning the human boy on his side.

Now I need you to grab out the first aid kit." He told me and I went to retrieve it. I sat it next to him and he opened it up and started working.

I watched as he quickly pulled the arrow out and laid the human boy down on his chest. Then he pulled out a vile of green liquid and dripped it into the wound. As the green liquid hit the boy's flesh it made a hissing noise and the boy groaned in pain even as he was unconscious. The hole was slowly covering itself up. Then Bloodclaw wrapped his now barely opened wound in cloth.

"He should be fine now." He said nonchalantly.

"Thanks for using up my vile of reverse-venom." I said sarcastically and gave him two thumbs up and a big grin.

"Well you can thank me for saving your life too, while you're at it." And he returned my thumbs up with one of his own.

"So what are we going to do about this kid?" I asked a little agitated.

"Well, we really only have a couple of options. One, we take the kid back home and pretend this never happened. The problem with this idea is that it did happen, and the kid will remember everything. Which brings me to option two. We call in one of our friends who are good with the mind and have your guy's "little fight" forgotten about. So what sounds good to you?"

"Who's going to retrieve the MM?" I asked.

"I know a guy who won't rat on us for having a foreigner in HQ and could dig out the memories, so I'll get him. Your job is to knock the kid out if he gets up, got it?"

"Ok, good luck Bloodclaw." I told him.

"See you in a bit, sister." And with that he left.

Bloodclaw's POV

I closed the door to our small house in the barracks and began to make my way to the heavily populated area of our underground headquarters. The urban jungle, as we called it. It was the area where the jobs could be seen and taken by anybody, a market for all your latest gadgets and gizmos as well as food, as well as entertainment and everybody's favorite place to conglomerate and do nothing all day. I didn't like it much, so I preferred to find my friend and leave.

I already knew where he was going to be. Of course he was by the book store, sharpening his knowledge (and perving on all the women in the store). He was leaning up against a book shelf with his nose in a book pretending to be reading. Then he shook the bookshelf a bit as the librarian walked by and made some books fall. As she bent to pick them up I saw his eyes peek over the top of the book to stare at her ass. Then I walked up to him.

"Are you done being a pervert?" I asked him in a joking manner.

"Hey, Jac…" he stopped as I gave him a scowl. "I mean Bloodclaw, what are you doing here?" he asked a little nervously.

"I actually came to ask a favor." I said in a serious tone.

"Ok, what would that be?" he asked even more nervously. He started shaking.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"You're not going to rat me out are you?" he asked desperately, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt.

"For what, to who?" I asked, completely confused.

"To the librarian, for peeking at her hot buns, ya know!" he said biting his nails.

"No! Why the hell would I care, listen just follow me, ok?" I said kind of irritated that he thinks I would care about his dumb pervy schemes.

I led him by the arm back to our house and closed the door behind us.

"Hey Fanger, any problems?" I asked as soon as I poked my head in the door.

"Not at all chief." The said with a mock-salute, sticking her tongue out to the side while doing so.

"Fanger, this is my friend Dennis, people here know him as the Mazerunner."

"Why do they call you that?"

"Well sweetheart, they call me the Mazerunner because the mind is a maze, and I am the best at getting where I want in it." He said in an arrogant tone. "So, Bloodclaw, What is it you need me to do?" he asked, still in his arrogant tone.

I motioned for my sister to move aside so he could see the boy for himself.

Immediately his eyes shot open and he rushed over to the table.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked shocked. "Is this an outsider?" "Why would you bring him here?"

"We already made the blood pact with a client, if this boy were to die, it would void the contract, and you know what would happen in that did." I said with a look of some sadness on my face.

"Ah yes, quite right. So what is it I'm doing for you today, old friend?"

"I need you to go into his memories and pull out everything that he knows or remembers about my sister, it shouldn't be very much. If you could do this, then we've pretty much completed our mission and we can move on to the next job."

"Ok, this is easy. I need 10 minutes to prepare. Would you put some tea on?" he asked.

"Sure thing." My sister replied, then she started to boil some water.

10 minutes later, Dennis was drinking tea in a cross-legged position sitting directly next to the human boy's head.

"Ok boy, now I am going to enter your mind. This may hurt a bit."

**There you guys go. The next chapter will be up within the next week, I have someone who will keep me on top of that. (you know who you are ****) ****ヽ**༼ຈل**͜**ຈ༽**ﾉ**


End file.
